


On the Edge

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=1126668#cmt1126668">snkkink</a>.</p><p>Hanji screws the lights out of Rivaille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** pegging, dom/sub undertones, explicit sex, this work is unbeta'd - please feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

When she first fucks into him, it’s an easy weight in his gut, curving into him and has him sighing in the pillow as he feels the plastic warm up inside of him. 

Rivaille swallows to wet his mouth, feeling sweat collect at the back of his knees as Hanji runs her hands down the length of his back, letting his ass loosen up and adjust. She’s murmuring softly in his neck as Rivaille pants against the cotton before he’s humming in his throat. ‘I’m good, I’m good.’ 

‘Course you are,’ she purrs, and there’s just a hint of steel in her voice that makes Rivaille’s cock twitch. He feels her hands tickle along the muscles of his side before sinking her nails into the skin of his hips. His breath catches as the pain jolts up his spine, but Hanji is uncaring. 

‘Safeword?’ she reminds him, fucking into him once with the strap-on. 

‘Sina,’ he gasps as she grazes something inside of him. ‘Just – oh, _fuck_ , Hanji.’ 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,’ and by that she means tighten her fingers into his hips and _rail_ hard and fast into him, uncaring of the way Rivaille’s voice reaches some ungodly pitch and his fingers are clenched tight into the sheets. 

His mouth is dry as he’s fucked, the lube making obscene noises between his ass and the strap-on, and he can hear Hanji’s strained breathing at the back of his neck as she drapes her torso along his spine, hips still moving into him. 

One thrust, two, three – Rivaille loses track, his hole feeling stretched open, a burn working through his body, everything oversensitive as Hanji grinds deep and dirty into him, the plastic hitting dead centre into his prostrate, way harder then when she had introduced it to him the other week. 

He yells out when she does it again, cheek against the pillow, spit smeared down his chin as Hanji slams hard again. Her mouth skims his shoulders and she bites into his shoulder when her hips meet his loudly in a slap of skin on skin. It’s enough to draw blood, the pleasure-pain searing into his psyche. Rivaille sobs, and Hanji only smiles, her nails moving from his hips to scrape up and along his ribs. 

‘Like that? When you bleed and hurt?’ she murmurs into his ear, and Rivaille is trying to breathe until he _can’t_ when her fingers are on his nipples, twisting them harshly. He cries out once more – voice curling into a sob as Hanji pinches and tugs at them. ‘You do,’ she hums, delighted. 

Rivaille can feel his own hips work himself on the thick plastic cock inside of him, spreading himself open for it, letting it curve and hurt and ache in the best ways. Hanji fucks him well – good and deep, varies out the pace when she thinks he’s getting too eager for it, slows it down and slides it out so only the false cockhead is peeking from his flushed hole before sliding back in and making him keen. 

When Hanji twists her hips on the backstroke, Rivaille loses his mind at the added friction, the way it catches on the rim of his entrance before fucking back into him. He belatedly reaches between his legs to grab and tug at his cock, but Hanji’s hands are already gone from his nipples and knock his hands away. 

‘Did I say you could get off, love?’ she croons, sounding prim and proper as her cock is fucking him open, ‘this is for me, Rivaille, not you. You don’t come until I fucking tell you to.’ And Rivaille is too high-strung on his own arousal pulling fast on his nerve-endings to disagree. 

He clenches his hands into the sheets above his head, knees slip-sliding in his own sweat, and focuses on the heavy, hard weight of the cock in him, stretching him open with each thrust, the lube sliding down the inside of his thigh from how harshly Hanji is pulling out and slamming back in. Oh god, oh god – it’s so hot – the filthy sounds of their fucking, the smell of sweat and musk, the smeared blood on his shoulder from her bite, the tingling ache of his nipples – and Rivaille just wants, just wants – 

‘Let me come, fucking let me come,’ he sobs, and Hanji doesn’t stop – just nails into him as if she didn’t hear, as if his words didn’t change a thing. 

‘No, not yet, not until I come,’ she replies – her breathing laboured but her hips moving constantly into him. Rivaille grits his teeth at the implicit order and begins to cant his hips upwards, let the head of the dick drag hard against the inside of him and press into his prostrate, making his cock drool even more precome into the bedsheets. 

‘Yeah,’ moans Hanji, slowing down, watching Rivaille, ‘work yourself on me, c’mon, use your hips.’ Rivaille feels humiliation crawl up his spine but listens to her anyway, drags his hole over the strap-on, arching his spine so he can properly slam himself back onto the plastic and feel the curve of it dig deep into him, throw jolts of pleasure up his spine. 

‘God, you’re so good at this, so fucking hot for it,’ and Rivaille notices how her voice hitches and he knows she’s close, so close, he just has to keep riding her dick and – ‘oh fuck, Rivaille, you goddamn _wonder_ ,’ and her hands are on his hips and she grinds so hard and deep into him that he’s seeing stars, the flush of her compliment spreading over his skin as he lets her use him up for her own orgasm, thrusting messily into his hole. 

Finally, Hanji eases back out into a rhythm again – less punishing this time, but Rivaille wants to come still, just wants to blow his load over the sheets, please, fuck, _please_ – 

‘Let me, I’m so close, Hanji, let me,’ and he’s fucking begging now as she spears him on her cock, using the hands on his hips to dictate how he moves, how he’s gonna feel the curve of her hard dick the next time she deigns to fuck into him. 

‘Not yet,’ she replies, panting, ‘earn it, Rivaille – moan for it, darling,’ and he’s going to hate how her pet names are going to make his cock twitch every time she uses them from now on. Rivaille groans, loud and deep, as she presses harshly into his prostate, and she makes a pleased hum low in her throat for it. 

Without a sound or warning, Hanji drags one of her hands over the skin of his hips and grips the base of his cock, flushed and aching, drooling precome all over the sheets underneath him. Rivaille keens – his voice more high-pitched than he thought he could go – and Hanji, that fucking _asshole_ , pinches the base of it, holding his orgasm back. 

‘Let me, fuck – please, please, _please_ ,’ and he might be crying with the way he’s begging but he can’t tell, not as she screws him open with her cock, and Hanji licks at the wound on his shoulder, sucks marks gently around it to make him wheeze in arousal some more as it all mounts up but there’s a tight circle of her fingers around the base of his dick and all he wants to do is fucking _come_.

Instead of replying, the fingers skitter away from his cock and are at his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, muffling his voice so he can only gasp and cry out noiselessly. He drools over his fingers, sucking them in as she slams into him, pulling and fucking his body from both ends. He can taste the salt of her sweat and doesn’t care, just keeps them in his mouth, scraping his teeth over the skin and have her shove hard into him in retaliation. 

‘Almost, almost,’ he hears Hanji tell him, and she keeps fucking him, keeps adding up the friction in his ass with her cock, with the warm, noisy lube trickling out of his ass, the heat of her body alongside his. Rivaille moans around her hand – loud and unabashed, uncaring of whatever was happening. He just wants it, and almost laughs if he had any energy to the way she stutters her hips at the sound, pulling her hand from his mouth entirely to grip his hips – wet and warm – so she can grind deep into his hole and make him choke on the sensation. 

‘Oh god, you’ll make me come again, my gorgeous darling,’ she says, all soft sounds on her tongue, and Rivaille wants that, he wants her to come, he wants to come too – but Hanji, Hanji should come first before him, cause she’s taking care of him, fucking him wide open until he can barely fucking breathe without wanting to scream for more. 

She slams into him once, twice, her rhythm fucked beyond measure as her thrusts get messy again – deep and short and harder, softer, the varied nuances of each fuck has Rivaille on edge as her orgasm crests upwards and she whimpers – the sweetest goddamn sound he’s ever heard – before pressing her hips warmly against his and riding it out in shivers. 

‘Hanji,’ he gasps out as her hips slow and she drags the cock in and out of him brutally slow, ‘Han _ji_.’ 

‘I got you,’ she tells him, ‘yeah, you can come, you can do it, come all over my cock.’ 

‘Oh fuck,’ blurts Rivaille, and her hand is stripping his cock with his own precome, her thumb flicking against the edge of his cockhead and teasing his tip before tightening and working him over and over, and it’s so close, he’s right there, right fucking _there_ –

He comes in a glorious fucking mess – blowing his load over the sheets and between Hanji’s fingers, his knees giving out altogether as he falls to his side, and Hanji’s along there with him, her dick still deep inside of him, grinding into his prostate as he rides out his orgasm by moving his hips up and back along the cock, working him through it. 

It takes a minute for Rivaille to stop shaking, his mind in a haze and his body twitching with aftershocks as Hanji eases the strap-on out of him and unhooks it from her hips. She throws it somewhere on the ground, but Rivaille is way too exhausted to think of anything except the satisfaction deep within his bones. 

‘That was wonderful,’ she informs him quietly, and he can vaguely feel a towel cleaning him down, rubbing the lube and come away, along with the slick of his sweat and drool still smeared over his chin. Rivaille hums low, pleased, as she cleans him up gentle and good, doesn’t even protest as she tugs the dirty sheet from underneath his body and throws it god-knows-where. 

‘Hanji,’ he mumbles when she’s curling her arms around his shoulders under the bed sheets, drawing him into her, ‘let’s fuckin’ do that again.’ He falls asleep to her hum of agreement, her mouth pressed over his brow in a whisper of a kiss. 

The next morning, it takes all his self-control not to limp into his meeting with Irvin, but then Hanji’s there in the office, standing beside Mike, and she grins over at him – a thousand watt smile – and says, ‘mornin’, Coporal,’ and it’s totally worth it.

-

**Author's Note:**

> defs my first time writing pegging and d/s stuff. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/55051856352/on-the-edge-nc-17-attack-on-titan).


End file.
